


【TSN】【ME】盯著你的直男朋友

by rastar



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, 小甜餅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 原作：TSN作者：Rastar分級：G配對：ME提要：ME友達以上戀人未滿，Eduardo聽說了一種遊戲，叫做"盯著你的直男朋友"看看他們會做什麼。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【TSN】【ME】盯著你的直男朋友

盯著你的直男朋友

原作：TSN  
作者：Rastar  
分級：G  
配對：ME  
提要：ME友達以上戀人未滿，Eduardo聽說了一種遊戲，叫做"盯著你的直男朋友"看看他們會做什麼。

Mark感覺到有視線在盯著他，他轉過頭去，Eduardo坐在飄窗上，大腿上放著他的經濟學大部頭，Eduardo看到他回頭還是默不作聲地盯著他看，雖然這視線沒有惡意，但和往常不同的行為還是讓Mark覺得怪怪的，Mark順著Eduardo的視線，是他桌上的扭扭糖，Eduardo是想要吃扭扭糖又不想自己過來拿嗎? 大概他上一整天的課累了吧? Mark抽了張衛生紙包了幾根扭扭糖送到窗邊給Eduardo。

Mark坐回原位，聽到Eduardo那甜甜軟軟的謝謝，不知道為什麼讓他臉頰發熱，他坐著修Bug多久了?好像從下午的課結束就在忙了，是有那麼點疲憊，Mark喝了一口紅牛提提神，放下飲料，他深吸一口氣，正對著電腦螢幕，看到待機休息的屏幕反光中Eduardo依然盯著他看。

難道不是扭扭糖? Eduardo想要什麼呢? Mark看了手中的紅牛，Eduardo想喝紅牛? 不，Eduardo從來不喝紅牛，他只喝咖啡，還是他想要Mark去幫他泡杯咖啡? Mark彷彿突然開了竅似的走出房間去小客廳給Eduardo泡了杯咖啡，嗯，雖然是即溶的，但Eduardo肯定可以諒解的。Mark小心翼翼的把咖啡端回房間裡遞給Eduardo，又收穫一枚甜蜜的微笑，Mark暈呼呼的走回電腦前。

但螢幕反光中的Eduardo還是盯著他看，還是不對嗎?Mark看著啜飲著咖啡的Eduardo，不明白他到底想要什麼，他已經有糖有咖啡了啊?不過那麼熱的咖啡他居然就這樣喝下去了，所以Eduardo是冷了嗎? Mark再度起身把自己的棉被披到Eduardo身上，並且他還拉過室友Billy的被子蓋在Eduardo的腿上。

這樣總該沒問題了吧? Mark放心的坐回電腦前，反光中被他包成雪球的Eduardo還是盯著他看，Mark苦思冥想，還是不知道Eduardo到底想要什麼，Mark與Eduardo的反光對視著，霎那間Mark心領神會，他站起身走向Eduardo。

那是一個充滿著即溶咖啡和水果味扭扭糖的吻，但是Mark很喜歡。

他帶著傻笑坐回電腦前，螢幕中的Eduardo包成棉被球喝著咖啡低頭看著他的經濟學，Eduardo不再盯著他看了，代表Mark猜對了，Mark輕哼著不成調的曲子打開電腦繼續Coping。

路過客廳並看見一切的Dustin默默關上Mark小套間的門。

+++

醒醒吧，你沒有直男朋友，但你現在有男朋友了。

+++

至於Eduardo到底想要什麼，他什麼也不想要，他只是想知道一直盯著Mark會發生什麼事而已XDDDDD


End file.
